Cat and Mouse
by Noodles830
Summary: Momoko Akasutsumi, one of the government's best agent, just has recieved a mission, capture the mastermind Brick Jojo, but she is thrown off as said man sent her a letter, challenging her to catch him by the end of the month or else. Momoko is determined but become cautious as she learns that she is treading on dangerous water, as her feeling starts to grow for her sworn enemy. AU.


**A new one-shot for my dear and precious readers as I was absent for the last few months, and I was intending to post this up on February** **24th but a family emergency came by and this was put on hiatus until now. I'm anxious to know what you all think about this, since I think I rushed a little in the end. Ah well, I'll edit it later. **

**Sorry if my writing is a bit off, I haven't been writing lately and I'm out of practice. Poo. But I have to say, I'm very contented with this, 11 freaking pages! *cracks fingers* impressive for a novice I suppose. But damn! This is long for me! Hopefully I'll catch up to all the pros out there. I'm pretty sure that won't happen for a long while though. **

**A warning: this ranges somewhere in the medium to high teens, but not crossing the mature. Just barely. I think? And don't say I didn't warn you!**

**Read and review!**

* * *

The leaves on the trees was now turning to variety of color, mainly orange, red , or yellow, signaling that fall was truly coming into season, bringing cold weather and frost. Many children in New Townville, Japan had great delight of gathering the fallen leaves into a pile and jumping into the pile making the leaves to scatter and flow in the air.

Near a college campus on a chilling Friday afternoon, a young lady was making her way to the dorms, her last class had just finished only ten minutes before, making her free for the day until the upcoming Monday. Her long red-orange hair flowed in the cold winds, and her pink eyes sparkled as she strolled around in the college campus.

She, Momoko Akasutsumi, or known as Blossom as her codename, was working for the Government Protection for the Citizens (GPC) as an agent. Her boss, Mr. Utonium had let her in earlier than the other agents due to her intelligence was too great to let her pass by and fall into the villains' schemes, and the fact that one of her friends, Kaoru Matsubara, was his niece.

The red-haired smiled knowingly, many had thought that she led a dull life, the irony. Her family believed that she was studying for a degree on Library Science and had a boyfriend named Dexter.

Her short walk to her dorms was cut off as her phone rang, pulling out her phone and looking at the caller I.D. _Utonium_. Ah, her boss.

"Miss Akasutsumi, I have something to discuss with you, come to my office." Mr. Utonium told his student and favorite agent when she answered her phone.

"Yes sir." Momoko replied as she hanged up. Well, it looked like she was going to be late for the club she was going to attend with her friend, Miyako Gotokuji.

* * *

"Alright," Utonium said, "From what I have seen for the last few months, you have achieve many couldn't in their first year here at the agency. And I recently talked with the council of the GPC. You will be provided a sole mission, complete it, and you will have increased income, and a hundred percent that you will be continuing be an agent of the GPC after you graduation at New Townville University." Her boss said, "So are you up to it?"

"Of course I am." Momoko said.

"Wonderful! I'm sure you'll be able to do this in no time." Utonium smiled at her, handing her a folder which she accepted. "Good luck Miss Akasutsumi. I think you'll need it." He winked at her.

* * *

When Momoko reached her dorm from a long walk from the GPC base which was a Corporal building in a disguise. She immediately opened her folder since her dorm roommate was gone to visit her parents, leaving her alone in their dorm alone for the weekend.

_The GPC are concerned about an upcoming threat, concerning a son of the infamous villain, Mojo Jojo. See left for an image of Mojo Jojo_. A picture was presented next to the text, showing a man in his late forties with a strange green-like skin coloring and scrawny black hair, his red eyes mirrored his insanity.

_From what is known, Mojo Jojo has three sons –mother unknown-, the eldest to the youngest in order are Brick, Butch and Boomer. Butch is currently in GPC prison number 492. The youngest, Boomer is a minor citizen and unlike his brothers, he is not a threat. The main concern is the eldest son. See right for an image of Brick Jojo. Only photos of him found are those when he was a young teenager._ The photo showed a young red haired teenager with his cap put on backward, the only family resemblance between him and his father was the crimson eyes, except that his eyes bore a fire in them.

_Brick Jojo, 23 year old, is on the run after achieving a robbery at the museum of Cityville, and for dealing drugs with the Gangreen Gang of Cityville. From several unnamed sources, He is believed to be _in_ New Townville, possibly hiding in one of his 'friends' The GPC fear that he will, at any chance provided, follow what his father have done so far. Your mission is to hunt him down and bring him to court._

This was going be easy, she could feel it, just find him and bring him to court and be over with it. Little did she know that she was going to bite her words.

* * *

A steam was unleashed in the air as Momoko exhaled. She was walking through the more dangerous part of the city in hope of finding any trace of the villain. She had dug everywhere imaginable to mankind but found little to nothing about him. However she had overheard that a newcomer was at one of the darker places in the city seeking refuge. Momoko immediately went to the first place where the newcomer was last sighted.

She grunted as she restored her balance after almost slipping on an ice spot. Her luck was good on her as she spotted a figure went pass, his red hair did not went by unnoticed. Smiling as she had found her target, she charged after the running figure. With her boost she was able to catch up quickly.

With her quick agility and flexibility she was able to have one leg firmly in position on the gravel, Momoko swept her other leg to knock the man off his feet. It didn't work but it at least knocked his balance for a minute. But she wasn't expecting for him to bounce back so fast she barely had the time to blink as the shaded figure pinned her to the wall, a hand on each of her wrist, and her legs was pressed by the body. She was trapped. Even in the dark, Momoko could see the red eyes of her enemy. Smug and malicious.

The shaded figure chuckled. "Oh look, GPC sent an agent to stop me? And they sent a lovely one I'll say."

"Oh shut it you!" Momoko spat, struggling to get out of the lock.

"Feisty." The red eyed man's face broke out a grin. "I like that." His hold on her wrists became tighter.

"Damn you!" Momoko shut her eyes as she threshed her wrists forward, and his hold on her wrists was unleashed, only for her to open her eyes to find no one but her in the dark alley. He had escaped.

"What-" She growled, she had let him escape. "Damn him." Momoko muttered as she rubbed her sore wrists as she walked back to her car about three blocks away she guessed. She continued to walk back to her car, unaware of red eyes following her.

* * *

Sighing, Momoko entered her dorm. She had searched for the villain for a week but nothing could be found. That man was very skilled covering his tracks, but left some hints that he was still in New Townville on purpose. She took a long and hot shower to ease her headache that was already forming.

A half-hour later when she came out of the bathroom, fully dressed and drying her long hair with a fluffy pink towel. She noticed a foreign, piece of paper lying on her vanity. It couldn't be from her roommate as she was out with her friends, clubbing. Her eyebrows scrunched together as she picked the letter on her vanity and opened the seal, curious.

**My sweet Blossom,**

**Do not think that you will be able to outwit me, **

**But I do enjoy a challenge, **

**And I am curious about whether if you can catch me before the end of this month.**

**If so, then I pledge to quit my evil deeds. **

**But if not, well, you'll have to wait and see.**

**Good luck, you'll need it.**

_**-Brick Jojo**_

Momoko scowled at the letter, so this person wanted to play a game of cat and mouse? Well, let the games begin, she thought as she crushed the paper in her hand, fuming.

* * *

It was an unusually warm day a few days later. Momoko hummed as she took out her box filled with strawberries and another with whipped cream out of her backpack, dipping the strawberry into the cream and biting it, savoring the sweet flavor. She looked around the park she had went to. The children played tag in the playground, their shouts loud and clear. The joggers taking a walk in a clear day, around in the fresh air and warm sun.

She was puzzled when her phone rang, signaling that an unknown number was calling her. Answering it while chewing on another strawberry.

"Hello beautiful."

Momoko froze, her hand still holding the strawberry in midair before hissing, "How the hell did you get my number? Damn it!"

To her dismay, the man only cooed at her. "You know, you shouldn't cuss like that gorgeous, it doesn't really add to your image. Then again, I do like them feisty." He chuckled.

Momoko scowled. "What do you want from me?" She spat, putting away her midday snack in her backpack and standing up. She quickly looked around to check if the red-haired man was around.

"Straight to the point, hn, I like that in a woman. Well what I want from you? Hmm, that's rather a long list to be honest, would you like to hear them all?"

"Why you," She snarled at the phone. "Answer me what I want to hear!"

A long pause was presented between the two pair before she heard fingers tapping on a hard surface. "What you want to hear really? I was wondering whether if you did take the offer I gave you a few days before." Remembering the note on her vanity. Momoko then made a note to relocate her dorm to a different place. "You have until the end of November to catch me, until then, _au revoir."_

"Damn him." She muttered as she walked out of the park and to her dorm.

* * *

For the next few weeks, she endless explored everywhere, determined to not let him to win the game. Momoko was very exhausted every time she came up unsuccessful. Running a hand down her face, she sighed as she sipped on her coffee and scrolled over her English assignment. Nibbling on the crepes, she turned the page. She startled when she saw the very same villain that she had searched for seating front of her on the small table they were seated at. The crowd nearby chatted lazily, not taking any notice that there was a dangerous man near them.

"How are you always able to find me?" She asked.

"Oh I dunno, I just walk out and sway aimless and then _bingo_," He grinned and leaned forward. "I find you. And to not forget to mention that I'm more than of a genius than my father was. It actually was pretty easy to find you."

Momoko only sighed. "I can't deal with you right now."

"You okay?" To her surprise she could hear the worry laced in his voice. And to add even more to her utter shock, she found herself telling about her stressful day at college and her boss was not cutting her any slack, plus that she recently hadn't gotten that much sleep. Brick just sat and listened to her rambling.

"I just want everything to be over with." She finally said, twirling her empty coffee cup in her hands.

"Just take one step at time." He said, "Even from a distance, I can tell you're the type to take the larger part of the work, you're dedicated to help others for the best I can see that but sometimes you just need to unwind or else the pressure will break you. And now, I can see that you really need a break."

She stared at him, she had to agree with him, it did make sense. Momoko smiled at him. "Thanks I guess. For giving me advice." Ignoring his added remark, _'a much needed advice._' She then asked. "Is there any chance that you'll be willing to tell me when you're at your most unsuspecting time?" She crossed her fingers, hoping for the best.

He laughed and shook his head.

* * *

He began to appear whenever she was thinking of him, at the café or the park. Momoko had jokily saying she was ready about to put a restraint contract on him if he didn't explain how the heck he found her so easily. The more time she spent with Brick, the less she was focused on her mission. Her friends had constantly told her that she looked happier than ever.

As of currently, Brick was skipping rocks across the lake at the park, and Momoko was watching him. They were arguing about the school system.

"Yes but don't you think the teachers give too much pressure on us? I mean sure, we graduate earlier than many other counties but is it healthy to give so much stress on the mind for one so young?" Brick said as he skip a small rock, which lasted for three skips before plunging into the water.

"In a way, no, but if we lay off it too much, the kids can sway from what is important." Momoko argued. "Look at America, they're still at farm system, where the kids are off all summer and they have frequent holidays. But their average student aren't as high as ours."

"True, it's weird, how they're different." Brick remarked as he sat next to her on the frosty field. "We all originated from one same group, yet our system of living are so different."

"Deep thinker aren't you?" Momoko giggled and poked his side.

"You know it baby." He grinned. Momoko rolled her eyes but smiled. The red-haired pair stood up from the cold and wet ground.

"Thanks for everything." Momoko told him when they were ready to bid their farewells. She kissed his cheek, almost in longing, and left before she got a view of his shocked face.

* * *

"So," Momoko asked one day. "Why do you intend to follow you father's footsteps?" They were inside a _Starbuck_ store to avoid the chilly air and the wetness of the snow that had started falling a week ago.

"I'm not intending to follow my father," He sighed, his hand reaching to rub his sporting beard as he hadn't shaved in a while. "I didn't exactly learn from him. It just happened I guess, I grew up with all of those shit happening, and other criminals would come and go as my father's apprentice. Baboon, Bla Bla, Rolia, Rocko, all was once my father's workers. It's hard to not get influenced by them, my brothers were the same, but Boomer quit because he didn't want to spend his time on the run." Brick chuckled almost humorless. "He was always the softest one of all of us. The last time I heard of him was that he had been accepted in one of the art college he was talking about. A month ago."

"Oh." She meekly said.

"Yeah,_ oh_." He copied her. "I wonder why my father even bother to continue in the criminal business, he's not exactly in his prime years anymore. Never mind what I just said, what I'm actually curious about, is how you got into GPC so young."

"Connections I guess," Momoko said after a moment of hesitation. "I was friends with my boss's niece since we were in grade school, her uncle heard about me and immediately asked whether if I wanted to join the GPC."

"Let me guess, your family don't know you're in GPC?"

"Yeah, it can be lonely sometimes, to hide everything I've done. And to lie to them…" She sighed. "It's painful for me sometimes."

"Don't worry. I'll be there when you think of me." He winked and grinned, Momoko had to turn her head away from him so he didn't see her blush. Of course, she should've known that he would be the same man she met almost a month ago now.

* * *

But on a cold and frosty late November night, he actually came. Her roommate was gone somewhere for the night. Momoko was working on her Advanced Literature for her exams next month when she heard the window of her dorm open, as cold air swept into the room. Momoko turned to face Brick who was closing the window. Sealing the cold air out.

"It's the end of the month." Brick stated as he leaned ever so slightly on the window frame. The frame gave a small unnoticed _creeaak._

"So?" Momoko asked, standing up to put away her book into the bookcase that was on the wall opposite from where the window was.

"You haven't put me in the slammer," He explained as he walked closer and closer, making her to back until her back met the bare wall, his hands rested on the wall, both next to a side of her head. "Now as I noticed, you didn't take every chance to catch me." Brick tilted his head forward slightly, "I wonder _why_."

Momoko gave a smirk of her own. "Well, apparently I was, ah, distracted by something entirely different."

Brick drew closer until their lips were just centimeters apart. "Oh really?"

"Mmm," She crossed her arms across her chest.

"Well, then I hope you don't mind if I distract you some more Miss Akasutsumi?" He grinned cockily.

"No," Momoko said, "I don't mind at all Jojo." He leaned in a little more. Finally their lips met, unleashing feeling everywhere.

Momoko unleashed a small but throatily moan as he slipped his hand into her pink shirt, resting on her hip and stroking the bare skin. His mouth tailed kissed from her mouth to her collarbone where he massaged her neck. He growled when Momoko ran her hand through his hair, tugging the locks on the nape of his neck.

His hands went from her hips to grab ahold of her legs, making Momoko to have to straddle his hips as they continued their activity. Momoko put her hands on his sharp jaw to guide his lips back to hers. Brick pressed his lips harder, urging her mouth to open for him. Once he was successful, he explored everywhere.

"B-brick!" Momoko gasped for air when Brick returned to assault her neck with wet and sensual kisses. "W-we have to stop," She whimpered. "T-the GPC…" Momoko quickly trailed off when he reached a sensitive place.

"Damn them." Brick muttered again her skin, lifting his head to look at her eyes, "The GPC don't control your life do they? You are the one in control of your life." He said before kissing her again. Even Momoko couldn't argue with that logic, not even when he pushed her into her bed.

* * *

"Miss Akasutsumi, are you absolute sure that you cannot at any chance to finish this mission? And are you aware that you will not get an assignment like this again for a long while?" An aging man said, his eyebrow scrunched up as he stared at the red-haired woman front of him.

"Yes, I am." She replied, no emotion showed on her face.

"Well then," The old man said, leaning back into his seat. He then addressed his secretary. "Miss Lee, would you please resign Momoko Akasutsumi from her Class S mission? Thank you. Miss Akasutsumi, I suggest that you should go back to your section and wait for the next mission, until then goodbye."

Momoko bowed before leaving the GPC Head room and returned to her section where she continued helping Kaoru with an assignment that involved the 'bastard' and 'idiotic' Butch Jojo as Kaoru had so kindly said of him. Finally her shift ended and she was released to go to her dorm.

Standing in the front of the Corporal building, she smiled as she watched the falling snowflakes. Breathing in the cold air, she walked to her dorm, where a certain red-haired villain was waiting for her.

* * *

**First time writing a semi-lime! I think? Ah whatever I'm pretty sure you can see that, or is it just me? I think I really rushed a little in the end. Hmm….. I'll add more to it as once I have enough brain juice to do it, I'm all dried up now haha. **

**When I mentioned about Mojo Jojo's apprentices, they only exists in the **_**Powerpuff Girls **_**of Cartoon Network in one episode I can't remember, but it was where Mojo had this clone like of himself, but in different personalities and sizes. **

**Reeeeeeview! **


End file.
